Gezora/2022
(Reiwa) |species = Mutated kisslip cuttlefish |nicknames = Giant Squid Monster |height = 80 meters |length = Unknown |weight = 60,000 metric tons |forms = None |controlled = None |relationships = None |allies = None |enemies = Earth Defense Force |created = Ishiro Honda, Ei Ogawa, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed = ? |firstappearance = Space Amoeba |latestappearance = Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion |suits = ReiwaGezo |roar = }} Gezora (ゲゾラ Gezora) is a mutated cuttlefish kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1970 Toho film, Space Amoeba. Name Gezora's name comes from the Japanese word geso (下足), meaning squid tentacles, and ra, a common suffix for kaiju names. Origins Gezora is a kisslip cuttlefish native to the waters around Sergio Island. After multiple nuclear bomb testing was done in the nearby islands during the 1950's, Gezora mutated into a gigantic monster. The natives of Sergio Island gave the creature the name "Gezora" after a squid deity spoken of in their folklore, believing the creature itself to be this entity. History Reiwa Series Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion A kisslip cuttlefish native to the waters around Sergio Island, Gezora was mutated and disturbed by the repeated nuclear bomb testing in the area during the 1950's that resulted in Gezora attacking the city of Vancouver in Canada only a few months after Megalon's attack on South Korea. The Earth Defense Force were unable to stop Gezora but however, Gezora retreated 5 days after landfall due to the EDF luring him onto a field drenched with gasoline. By 2022, after the Kaiju War ended thanks to Christine, all of the other kaiju go dormant, while Gezora is also credited to the slowing down of the polar ice caps melting. Abilities Amphibiousness Although able to travel on land, Gezora is primarily an aquatic creature, and as such is capable of swimming and breathing underwater. Bioluminescence When underwater, Gezora is able to emit bands of bright, blue light, which ultimately came to be recognized as a sign of the monster's presence. In a similar manner, when on land, Gezora's eyes continuously blink a yellow light, and his body also seems to periodically glow a dim blue. Tentacles Gezora has ten long, suction-cup-laden tentacles which are effective at pinning and constricting people or objects. Ink Gezora possesses a tube on his body, from which large quantities of ink can be secreted underwater. Much like in real-world cephalopods, this ink acts as a sort of smokescreen, hampering visibility greatly, and was used by Gezora to disperse a group of dolphins swimming nearby. Freezing Temperature Gezora is an extremely cold-blooded creature, with a body temperature close to freezing. Because of this, Gezora is able to cool the water and air around him to freezing temperatures and is even said to be able to instantaneously freeze opponents. Its body also seems to emanate a sub-zero gas, leaving a trail of white fog wherever he roams. Durability Gezora displayed some resistance to conventional weaponry, such as being unfazed by a number of rifle shots and having his skin unable to be pierced by a knife or harpoon. Weaknesses Due to its incredibly low body temperature, Gezora is weakened by high temperatures. Filmography * Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion (2022) Roar Gezora Roars (Space Amoeba) Trivia * After the Kaiju War ended, Gezora becomes the third most popular kaiju, followed by Godzilla then Kamoebas. #Gezora became the third most tweeted kaiju on Twitter, with Kamoebas on the top spot due to its cute appearance. Category:Monsters (Meesmoth)